


The stray, Mica

by mortaldivergence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortaldivergence/pseuds/mortaldivergence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray finds a stray cat while running errands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stray, Mica

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non Christmas fic. Obviously I ship Ryan/Ray.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Ray was walking down the street in downtown Austin. He was on his way back home after running some errands. After walking about one block, Ray swore he could hear a soft meowing over the sound of his music through his headphones, but when he took them off he heard nothing. He decided his mind was just playing tricks on him, and just continued walking. 

Ray had just finished crossing the street at a crosswalk, when he heard someone slam of their brakes, and then horn blaring at the sudden stop of traffic. He turned around to try and see what had caused the buzzing of traffic to stop. Ray was surprised to see a kitten hunched over in the middle of the road, while scanning the street. 

Ray did not hesitate the slightest bit as he ran back into traffic to scoop up the scared unknowing kitten into his arms. Once both the Ray and the kitten were safely on the other side of the road, Ray gently placed the kitten down on the warm sidewalk. Ray felt kind of awful leaving the poor helpless kitten on the sidewalk alone, but he didn’t know what else to do besides bring it home with him. Fuck it, Ray thought and he turned to walk back to where he left the kitten. He was slightly shocked to find that the kitten was right at his heels already. 

Oh! Ray felt as if he could hit himself for being so stupid, as he put the pieces together. The kitten must have started following Ray at the beginning of his walk home. That was why he swore he heard meowing, and why the cat was in the middle of the road. It must have tried to follow Ray across, but wasn’t fast enough and got scared. Ray once again scooped the tiny kitten up in his arms to take home with him.

Ryan was going to kill him for bringing home another stray. Or at least Ray thought the cat was a stray. It had no collar or tags, and had dirt smeared in its fur. Ray continued his way home, only this time not alone. The cat was purring happily in Ray’s arms as he pet the cat gently. 

When Ray got home he checked the time. He had three hours before Ryan would be home from work. But first thing first, Ray went to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, and then poured some into a small bowl. He put the cat and bowl of water on the floor in the kitchen. The kitten too no time to start lapping down the water like it would never get more ever again. Ray’s heart melted just a little bit. 

Next Ray had to bathe the cat. Which means, according to past events, it could go well or go very badly. Ray hoped for the former. He was pleasantly surprised when he put the kitten in the bath tub, and it just started swimming around, enjoying every second it was in the water. Ray thought that maybe he should check to see what gender the cat was, so he could stop calling it an ‘it’ or ‘the kitten’. It was most definitely a girl. Ray thought that maybe he should name her, even though he knows he will have to give her away. Mica, she is clearly a Mica. 

Shit, thought Ray. I think I already love this fucking cat. It has been less than two hours that I have spent with her. Ray had rescued stray animals in the past, mostly dogs, and gave them a loving home for a couple of days before giving them to the shelter. They just couldn’t afford to have a pet full time. But Ray has already fallen for Mica. Hard. He has always been more of a cat person, so it was a bit easier to give the dogs away. But something about Mica is different this time for some reason. 

Once Mica was bathed and dried, Ray found her some cat food they kept for situations exactly like this one. Now all that was left was for Ray to wait till Ryan came home in less than ten minutes. Ray almost didn’t want Ryan to come home, but only because he knew exactly what he was going to say about Mica. He would say that we can keep her a couple of days, but then we have to bring her to the shelter. 

Ryan came home exactly on time. “Hey Ryan, how was work?” Ray greeted him as he walked through the door. 

“Hey, it was actually pretty good,” Ryan greeted back, walking to where Ray was sitting on the couch and kissing him on the cheek. Ryan didn’t notice the kitten curled up a blanket in Ray’s lap at first, until it meowed softly. 

“Ray, another one?” Ryan asked in a loving tone. 

“What was I supposed to do? She was following me, and probably would have followed me all the way home anyways,” Ray responded with a grin. 

“You know we can’t keep her right?”

“Yea I know, but Mica just needs a place to crash until the shelter is open on Wednesday.”

Ryan raised his eyebrow, “You named her?” Ray has never really named any of the other strays before, he gave them nick names, but never actual names because he didn’t want to get too attached. 

“I had to she was just screaming name me Mica.”

Ryan only smiled softly at his boyfriend, and joined him on the couch. He pet Mica and snuggled with Ray for the rest of the evening. That was actually how the next few days went. Ryan would get home, find Ray on the couch with Mica curled up on his lap, and would join them.

Wednesday came around and Ray decided that it was best if only he drive Mica to the shelter. Ray just wanted to be at home when he said goodbye to her. It broke Ray’s heart to say goodbye, but he knew he had to. They just couldn’t afford it. It broke Ryan’s heart to see Ray like this, saying goodbye to Mica. 

Ryan was almost at the shelter, with Mica calmly sitting on the passenger’s seat, when he decided he couldn’t do it. He turned around and headed home. Ryan knew he didn’t love Mica the same as Ray, but he did love her a lot. And he couldn’t stand to see his boyfriend this upset. 

When Ryan walked back into the apartment holding Mica in his arms, Ray was confused to say the least. “But-But-what-I-Ryan what is going on?” Ray asked.

“I couldn’t do it. I love Mica and you too much. I couldn’t stand to see you so upset and I really didn’t want to see her go either.” Ryan replied.

“But we can’t afford it.”

“We will work something out.” Ryan said smiling at his grinning boyfriend as Ray took Mica from his arms. 

“I love you so so much Ryan”

“I love you too.”


End file.
